Heart of Ryukyu
by Sony89
Summary: Fuu and Mugen have another fight... What happens to Fuu after she runs away? Mugen x Fuu Oneshot edit: I uploaded this story once again because of some mistakes!


**The Heart of a Samurai – Because I care **

Mugen x Fuu - Oneshot

Hey out there ;) This is my second fanfic in English and my first Samurai Champloo fic. I'm from Austria, so I propably don't write in English that good. I'm better at german, but who cares -.-'. I hope I don't have too many mistakes in here, but if you find one, please tell me so I can correct them :)

I hope you like it! (Reviews please)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing Mugen recognised when he woke up was that something tickled his nose.

He slowly opened his eyes, but the only thing he could see was – fur. Brown fur all over his face.

'Fuu's weird squirrel-thing', he thought and wanted to grab Momo, to throw him off his face.

But he couldn't.

As he tried again, he felt a burning pain in his arm, which crawled to his shoulders and chest.

'What the…"

He wanted to yell but because of Momo the only thing that came out of his mouth was a "hmpf.."

Then he heard her.

"Oh my god! Momo, get off of Mugens face!"

Fuu was on the other end of the small room when she noticed Mugen mumble. She crawled to his futon and took Momo off his face.

"Thank Kami-sama1 you're awake", she sighed and put a hand to her heart.

Mugen blinked confused.

Where was he? Why couldn't he move?

"Fuu?" He was shocked. Why did his voice sound so weak? Slowly, but with all the power he could find in his body, he tried to sit up.

"Mugen don't!", ordered Fuu, her voice full of anger and… concern?

She crawled closer to him and helped him laying back down and as weak as he was, he couldn't defend himself against her doing.

He barely managed to speak. "What's going on?" He slowly turned his head to look her into the eyes, and what he saw confused him even more.

Her look was full of worry and fear, and she had tears in her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away as she noticed that Mugen was looking at her, and blushed.

"Don't you remember?", she asked and took a look at his chest. She had bandaged him up and had taken care of him the last days. Then she sighed again. " I'll have to tell you then…"

_**Flashback**_

_Fuu ran as fast as she could. The heavy rain desperately wanted to stop her, but she only wanted to run away_

_After having another fight with Mugen, she wasn't able to hold back her tears any longer and had just turned around and ran along the way they just came from._

_Jin had shouted her name but she didn't want to face Mug…them anymore. _

_The fight was again about some things Mugen had said to Fuu earlier. _

_Normally she just yelled back at him about telling her that she was flat-chested and would never get a man._

_The fight went on and on. It was worse than usual. Soon the two couldn't even remember why they were fighting, they just did. _

_But they only shouted at each other until Jin gave his statement to their argument._

" _Oh please, why can't you two just admit that you love each other and get it over with? My head hurts because of your yelling", ha had sighed._

_And that was when Mugen said something Fuu would never forget. "Why would I love someone like HER, fish-face?! She is stupid, ugly, I don't even like her and CERTAINLY don't need her!"_

_Mugen expected Fuu to yell at Jin too, but she didn't. She had just then realised, that everything Jin had said was true. She really just fought with Mugen, because she liked him, and didn't know how to deal with it._

_For a few seconds she just stood where she stopped and looked at Mugen with teary eyes. _

_He had said too much. She had known that she had never been attractive to him, but she had thought that he would at least like her._

_Why was he even travelling with her?_

_After that, she had just turned around and ran away._

_She ran and ran… until she couldn't go any further. Crying her eyes out and totally exhausted, she sank to the dirty and wet floor and leaned against a tree._

_She hugged her knees tightly. ' Why can't I stop crying?', she thought to herself and stroked Momo, who had crawled out of her kimono into her small hands._

_After hours crying (at least it seamed like hours to her) she was soaking wet and dirty. She listened to the rain, until she noticed that she wasn't alone anymore._

_**Flashback End**_

Fuu stopped. "I- I don't really remember what happened after that. I only know what Jin told me."

At first, she hesitated, because tears were welling up in her eyes again, but after a few minutes, she continued.

"He told me that he had an argument with you, about being so mean to me, and that you two decided to find me after a short time."

She laughed bitterly. "I almost got kidnapped again you know? There was a group of guys who selled women to brothels… well and unexpectedly they were good at fighting."

She stopped again. Mugen couldn't take the look in her eyes any longer and grabbed for her hand.

Fuu shivered at his touch at first, but then she squeezed his hand tightly.

"You were seriously injured after fighting with these guys. Jin and I took you to the nearest cottage we could find and I… took care of your injuries."

She was crying again. Mugen didn't like it when she was crying.

"Y-You were unconscious for almost a week now and I-", she squeezed his hand even tighter ", I was so worried about you!"

She couldn't take it any longer and hugged him.

Mugen was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

He felt something that he didn't know very well. Was it regret?

He regretted that he had been so mean to her. And that he lied to her…

Why couldn't he just say how he felt?

Fuu pressed against his injured chest and arm, but he didn't mind. He just wrapped his other arm around her back and stroked it while she cried.

He didn't like the sound of her tears, so he decided to speak again.

"Speaking of fish-face… Where is he?"

Fuu, who was shocked that she had pressed against Mugen so tightly, checked if she had made his injuries worse, before answering.

"He just left half an hour ago to get us something to eat", she whispered. "Mugen?"

He looked at her. "What?"

Fuu was fidgeting with her Kimono. "C-Can you… forgive me?"

That was something that he didn't expect, especially because it was his place to apologise to her and not the other way round. He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Fuu stroked Momo nervously. She couldn't look at him. "It's my fault that you had to fight. It's always because of me! You don't even like me, why did you even protect me?"

Mugen didn't know what to answer, so he just let his instincts take over.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Fuu.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his bandages on his shoulder against her cheek.

"Stupid girl.", he muttered "Of course I like you. Would I protect someone with my life if I didn't like that person? Don't be ridiculous."

He tightened his grip. "I should ask YOU, why you looked after me."

Fuu gave a tired but happy smile against his chest. "Stupid Samurai. Because I care about you."

She felt that Mugen leant more against her.

"You are exhausted. You should sleep some more. I'll wake you when Jin comes back with dinner."

She pushed him back into his futon gently, as he whispered a quiet "thank you" only she could hear.

He was again asleep and happy about that he was doing better, Fuu gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Little did they know, that Jin leaned against the door outside, eavesdropping.

'It's about time', he thought and gave a content smile. 'Guess I take a little walk to give him some sleep'.

He again walked into the woods, happy for his companions.

_1) Kami-sama - God_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So? What do you guys think? I know it's a little short, and veeeeeeeery weird, but I still like it.

Read & Review please :)

-Sony


End file.
